


Sneaky Snapshot (Not)

by tjlikescats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjlikescats/pseuds/tjlikescats
Summary: Trying to take a picture of a random cute guy you see is, like, ten times harder than you think, but it's 100% more awkward when you get caught





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic ~ Leave constructive criticism in the comments and try to be kind

Kei was sitting quietly inside the Starbucks, trying his best to kill time before volleyball practice started. If he waited at home, then his brother would bother him with talk about girls and college which interested him less than schoolwork. So, his alternative was excusing himself to go to the mall and do some required summer reading. In his hands was a short informational book about astronomy and science. It was at least better than Akiteru.

Every now and again, he glanced up at the sound of the bell above the door ringing. It was noisy here, so it was hard to distinguish anything in particular over the mix of light background static and his music, but that always seemed to startle him a little.

When he glanced up again, a boy around his age with medium length brown hair and a face sprinkled with freckles walked into the coffee shop. Though Kei would hate to admit it, he was pretty cute. He was a pretty average height and had a small smile on his face that appeared to be more natural than anything. They made eye contact for about a split second, but that was all the time Kei needed for his heart to jump from his chest to his throat and back into his stomach.

He looked down at his phone and noticed a text from Bokuto, who sent him a picture of his best friend Akaashi. The other boy was frowning at the camera and his mouth was open, surely scolding him.

Akaashi was a good friend, a calming presence in the constant chaos ensured by Kuroo and Bokuto. He made Kei’s nerves settle better in practice matches or practice itself. Bokuto was okay. He was a better mentor than others, but wasn’t as articulate as a captain would be expected to be. It made Kei uneasy, but alert. He was closer to him than he’d like to admit.

Kei glanced back up at the boy who was now waiting for his drink at the counter. His eyes were scanning the shop, so Kei’s darted back down to his phone to read the message that accompanied the picture of Akaashi. 'He’s the cutest of all the boys.'

Usually he would either neglect to reply or change the subject, but his mind was still revolving around the other cute boy. The new one. He found him much more attractive than Akaashi, not in an offensive or comparative way though. This one was just appealed more to him.

The boy wandered over to a table a few away from Kei, and slid into a chair facing him, which made his heart beat slightly faster. God.

Without thinking, he slowly raised his phone to subtly take a picture of the boy. To onlookers, it was probably more obvious than he would prefer, but he tried his best to quickly focus the shot and snap a speedy picture. He lowered it back into his lap, his cheeks only barely tinted red.

His eyes studied the picture carelessly. At first, he was only satisfied that it was a good shot. He caught the boy’s features in better lighting than he’d expected and the angle was good enough to be deemed far superior than Bokuto’s. However, upon closer inspection, he noticed something rather odd. In the picture, the boy was holding his phone in a suspiciously similar way that Kei had been holding his. He looked up and instantly made eye contact with the guy who’s cheeks were flushed a shade darker.

The younger boy started to nervously laugh while Kei tried his best to maintain the same stoic poise he always had. The boy hesitantly stood up and walked over to Kei’s table and sat down with a lighthearted, “Hello.”

“Hey,” He replied and stared at the boy, observing his attractive features at a much smaller distance. He was able to imagine his freckles as stars against a light almond sky and suppressed an eye roll. His head was still too full of astronomy and science to be of any use.

He carefully readjusted his shirt. “I suppose we caught each other.”

“I suppose we did.”

The boy didn’t seem any less tense than before. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

What was he doing? Couldn’t he have just ignored this whole situation as Kei had planned too? He’d already planned it all out. They’d both ignore that they’d taken the picture and 'Yamaguchi' would leave within a few minutes of sitting down. “I’m Tsukishima Kei.”

“Tsukishima? That’s a handful. I’m gonna call you Tsuki.”

For some reason, it sounded different than when Bokuto called him Tsuki. It sounded better. Maybe it was different because it came from someone who was one hundred percent less abrasive than Bokuto. “Fine.”

“So, who were you gonna send your picture to?” Yamaguchi rested his chin comfortably in his hands as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Kei looked down at his phone. “My… friend Bokuto had sent me a picture of his best friend Akaashi, saying he was the cutest person, so I wanted to argue that you were… cuter I guess.” Did he really have to explain? It all came spilling out at once. Everything he did felt like it needed reasoning to back it up.

“Really? May I see Akaashi?”

Kei clicked his tongue, “Actually it was on Snapchat, but I do have another picture of him… here. He’s the one next to me.” He raised his phone and showed Yamaguchi the photo that he had kept from a training camp session. It was after a long day of practice and Kuroo had taken a group selfie on Kei’s phone.

Yamaguchi grinned, “You think I’m cuter than him? I’m flattered. He’s much prettier in my opinion.” He paused before continuing. “In case you were wondering, I sent the picture of you to my friend Hinata. There wasn’t much reason behind it, just the fact that you’d caught my eye.”

Kei smiled slightly, though he knew it looked more like a smirk. Force of habit. “Well, can I have your number?”

“Seriously?” Yamaguchi exclaimed, as if that was the strangest thing. As if he hadn’t been the one to strike up comfortable conversation with the person he’d attempted to take a secret picture of. 

He forced the smile back down and responded, “Well we both think the other is good looking, so it would be silly not to give each other our numbers.”

“I guess you’re right.” Yamaguchi put Kei’s number into his phone and Kei did the same for him.

Yamaguchi was gripping his phone a bit too tightly and his face was shades darker than it was before their encounter. “So…”

Kei checked his watch. “I still have a few hours to kill before my volleyball practice. Would you care to… perhaps spend it with me?”

“Yes! Erm, yeah, yeah that sounds cool,” Yamaguchi grinned and stood from his chair. His eyes widened as Kei took his book and followed him. “You are… really-”

“Tall. Yeah. Very observant of you,” Kei grumbled affectionately (if that’s even possible) before he could finish and left the shop, knowing his newfound friend was close behind.


End file.
